


A Kiss in the Rain

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ferris Wheels, First Dates, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru’s first date is interrupted by rain. (KuroMahi)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Kiss in the Rain

“Look! You can see Tokyo Tower from here, Kuro.” Mahiru said when they stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel. He pointed to the tower in the distance where its bright lights stood out against the night sky. He would often see the tower from his apartment’s balcony but it appeared more special now. They were on their first date.

The cart shifted slightly as Kuro moved to stand next to him. Mahiru closed the small space between them and hugged his arm. Gently, he pulled Kuro down onto the seat next to him. Kuro had a small blush as he did so. His shy expression reminded him of his reaction when he asked him out earlier that day. He smiled up at him, “The sign says we shouldn’t stand in the cart. Sit down with me, Kuro.”

“Okay.” Kuro thought of turning into a cat to sit on his lap as he would often do. He decided to stay in his human form when Mahiru held his hand. He was shocked when he asked him out but happy as well. During their time together, he fell in love with him. He didn’t have the confidence to confess to him though. They lived together so it would’ve been awkward if he didn’t return his feelings.

Kuro looked down at Mahiru when he leaned his head on his shoulder. It was late but the bright lights around them illuminated his face. Usually, Kuro didn’t enjoy crowded and loud attractions but he had a lot of fun on their date. “What would you like to do next? We already went on most of the rides already. Maybe we can find another slow ride to go on.”

“It is getting late so maybe the merry-go-round will be a nice way to end our date.” Mahiru nodded. From their high vantage point on the Ferris wheel, he looked around the fairground. Before they could make a decision, rain hit the window. The people below ran for shelter to escape the sudden downpour. “The weather network said that it was going to be clear skies all week.”

“When has the weather network ever been accurate? It looks like we’re going to have to make a run for it.” With the amount of rain pouring, they would be drenched the moment they stepped out of the Ferris wheel. The cart was already moving again so he knew that would be soon. They were both disappointed that their date had to end early because of the rain.

“Should we aim for a dry place or fly back home? Then again, with so many people here, it’ll be difficult to find somewhere I can summon my broom. People might see me and call me a witch.” Mahiru joked. The Ferris wheel came to a stop and the door opened. Kuro wrapped his arm around Mahiru’s waist and gently pulled him away from the rain falling through the opened door.

He took off his jacket and held it over their heads. “Cats hate the rain. Run to where you think we’ll be driest and I’ll follow you.”

“It’s nice to know that I have a loyal lion by my side.” Mahiru grinned up at him. He wrapped his arm around Kuro’s waist so they wouldn’t get separated. With his jacket over them, they stepped out of the cart and raced to a canopy they could take shelter under. Most of the places they could stand beneath were already occupied so they were merely running through the rain.

They stepped through puddles and they would occasionally bump into other people. He pressed close to Kuro’s side and searched for where they could wait out the rain. Mahiru led him out of the fair grounds to a small park. He pulled him under a large slide and they sat close to each other to fit. Kuro wrapped his jacket around them both so Mahiru would be protected from the rain and cold.

“If I knew it would rain tonight, I would’ve asked you out yesterday. I wanted to. I was so nervous that you would say no.” Mahiru admitted. He took a napkin around his pocket and lightly dabbed it against Kuro’s damp hair. He tilted his face up at him and their eyes met. “I had a lot of fun tonight so I don’t regret asking you out. Rain can’t ruin a date when it’s with you.”

“That sounds like a cheesy rom-com line.” He chuckled and his smile told Mahiru that he was teasing him. He felt his heart start to race. “We can’t do much right now but wait out the rain. I didn’t get to win you a stuffed animal like in all those movies.”

“I already have a cute cat to cuddle with. There is one more thing I want though.” Mahiru stopped Kuro. He placed his hand on his cheek and drew him closer. Softly, he pressed his lips to Kuro’s. “We live in the same house so I can’t have a goodbye kiss like in the movies.”

“It can be a goodnight kiss instead of a goodbye one.” Kuro suggested before he leaned back down to kiss him again.


End file.
